The Mercenary
by demi-draco
Summary: The Animorphs are in a tight spot, and are suddenly visited by a mysterious alien merc. What are his intentions? Why is he helping the team? And what is his price? Draco OC Plz R
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone. none of you really know me, and that's okay, but i was once a writer of fanfiction a while back. I eventually dropped out of practice, but then recently decided to start back up. the first fanfic i read since my comeback was "a sense of honor and duty" by 'the REAL cheese monkey'. i used to be a big animporphs fan in my junior high years, so i figured "ah, what the hell."

For those of you who might realize the trend in the use of the character Draco, he is my original character, and he is not, i repeat: is NOT modeled after Draco Malfoy from fricken' Harry Potter, SO STOP ASKING ME! if any of you want a picture of him, drawn by a friend of mine for his original story "Dark Legacy", then give me a holler and an email adress, and ill send it. I like to use him in my stories alot, so you'll see him often, though his part in the stories change. in the meantime, enjoy the story and PLEASE R&R, otherwise ill think noones reading my stuff and quit.

The Animorphs gang sat in thier usual places in the barn, having just gotten back from yet another one of there routine missions, only to find out that things were about to get alot harder. According to Eric the Chee, the Yeerks were researching a new type of radar that picked up anyone who was in morph. And that was just the start of the problem. The main problem was that the tests were being conducted by Controller scientists inside a government facility.

"I think we're screwed." Marco said from his seat on the stack of hay. "No way we're going to be able to get in and out of government research building safely. Do you know how much security they have in those places?"

"Not only that, but there are people who aren't Controllers working there. Innocent people." Cassie said.

"That's already solved. According to Erik, the head of the facility put the place on lockdown due to unexplained contamination. He's a Controller, so its probably just some excuse to get the usual people out of the building while they finish thier research." Jake said.

"But that also means that there are alot of security there." Racheal added. "And not the normal security either. Our kind of security."

Racheal has a point, Prince Jake. Ax, the Andalite, said. How can we hope to get into the facility and destroy the device and research with Hork-Bajir and Taxxons crawling all over the place? 

"Well, we have to come up with something. If they develope this, there's no way we're going to win this war." Jake sighed.

Perching on one of the cages, Tobias ruffled his feathers and looked around.

"What is it?" Cassie asked.

Does anyone else feel like we're being watched? Tobias asked.

"You could just simply destroy the building itself," a voice said from the back of the barn. The group turned to find a strange creature like nothing they've seen before step out from the shadows. He stood around five and a half feet tall, had a dog-shaped face, and was covered in grey fur. He wore a pair of cargo pants, a normal shirt, a trench coat, and combat boots, all of which were black. on his back, he bore a large sword. A katana, to be more accurate.

The group immediatly stood up and ready themselves, Racheal and Marco already turning into thier combat forms. Jake was the one who stepped forward.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Be careful, Prince Jake. Ax warned. I've never seen a creature like this before. He could be dangerous. 

"The name is Draco. You people seem to be in some trouble, so I thought that i might be of some assistance."

"What's it to you?" Jake demanded.

"I guess you can say I'm a mercenary. I've been wandering around for a while, and took an intrest in your struggle. I figured you could use some help." Draco said.

Jake looked at Ax. He didn't trust this alien, and obviously Ax didn't either.

Where are you from? Ax asked. And why do you want to help us? 

"Where I am from does not matter. And I have my own reasons for hating the Yeerks." He took a step forward, and Racheal let out a warning growl. He stopped. "You guys need to get past the security in the building. I can get you there."

Jake stared at Draco for a long time, and Draco stared back. There was silence the whole time. Finally, Jake said, "What's your price?"

The alien smiled. "No price. I'll just leave when I get what it is that I'm after."

"Alright, you're in." Jake said.

"What!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Face it guys, we need him." Jake sighed, then turned to Draco. "However, one slip up from you, and we won't hesitate to take you down."

"Fair enough. So when do we leave..." he paused for a moment. "...boss?"

So what do you think? kinda lame at first, but dont worry. There will most definately be tons of action later. I mean, what's a story without lots of action?

please R &R, even if its only a simple "good job". I will be displaying the names of those who add me to thier alert list, or leave a comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Sorry that my last entry was somewhat devoid of detail, I get like that sometimes. I'll end up going back and adding some things later to make it better. In the mean time, here's the next chapter. I wanted to thank those who helped my moral by reviewing. Those people are:

Elwing

Sancho

Only two so far, but it is definitely a start! Now, on with the show!

& Jake &

We all stood waiting at the near-by park, the next night. The air was cold and moist against our skins and the sounds of night crickets filled the air. Draco had left earlier, claiming he was going to pick up some "supplies" before going on the mission. What he was getting, I had no idea. I didn't trust him that well either. People just don't pop out of nowhere to help someone out. Draco was after something. And I really didn't like the way he looked at Rachael.

Cassie took my hand into hers. "Jake, are you sure this is such a good idea?"

I turned and looked at her. "No. I'm not sure. For all we know, it could all be a trap."

"But we don't have much of a choice, do we?"

I was quiet for a second. It felt different when you heard it from someone else. "No, we don't." In front of us, Rachael paced back and forth, while Marco sat at a bench with Ax (in his human form), simply staring into space. Tobais flew above us, keeping an eye out for the mercenary. I glanced at my watch. It was 9:37. He was late.

/Look sharp, people./ Tobias said from above. /Police cruiser coming our way./

I turned to look down the street, and sure enough there were a pair of headlights piercing the night's darkness. The cruiser pulled up to the park and a lone figure stepped out of the vehicle. It was a pale, raven-haired boy who looked only 16 years-old. He wore the exact same clothes as Draco.

"Hey everyone. Ready to go?" the boy asked. As he walked towards us, his features shifted and he transformed into Draco.

"Andalite morphing technology? How did you get a hold of that?" Ax asked.

"Its not technology. I've always been able to do that. Only human is the only form I can take. For blending in." Draco answered.

"I think the most important question here is where the hell did you get this cruiser?" Rachael asked.

"Oh! Well don't worry too much about it. I'll return it by tomorrow."

"You stole it!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Cool!" Marco interjected. Cassie gave him a quick punch to the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I didn't steal it." Draco justified. "Simply borrowed it. Its less suspicious for a cruiser to drive by the building than a normal vehicle. Now quit complaining and get in."

We all slid into the cruiser, though there was not enough room to hold everyone in, so Ax ended up having to turn into his bird form and sitting with Tobias on the back dashboard. Once everyone was in, Draco turned the ignition and we drove away.

The drive to the facility was a quiet one. Nobody seemed in the mood to talk. I was busy thinking about how we were going to go about the mission when Ax connected a private speech with me.

/Prince Jake, there is something that is bothering me about this Draco character./ I turned and looked at him. Though I could not reply, he got the cue to continue talking. /I don't think that he is from another planet at all. I think he is from earth./

"How so?" my expression said.

/Well, he speaks perfect English, which is not an easy language to learn in short time. Also the fact that his only transformation is that of a human. What would be the use of a specie's only natural morphing form be that of a human if they lived on another planet? And last of all, the sword he carries. It is of Japanese make, and I can tell by the shape of the steel that it is hand-made./

Ax had a definite point, but there was no way to prove anything. Either way, Draco was becoming more and more mysterious at every turn. And this did nothing to nurture my trust for him.

The car turned into a large parking area and Draco shut off the engine. "We're here, everyone file out."

We all stepped out of the car and Ax turned back into his normal for, while the rest of us morphed into our combat forms. "So how do you want to do this boss?" Draco asked. "All satellite/radar research is kept on the third floor somewhere, that's all I know."

/I was planning on just entering from the front door. Is that okay with you/ Jake said.

Draco reached behind him and drew his sword. It came out of its scabbard with a ringing sound. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

It must have looked weird, the seven of us heading towards the building. A tiger, a gorilla, a bear, a wolf, a hawk, and two outlandish creatures. Any other person walking by would have questioned the amount of alcohol they had consumed earlier, but not the Yeerks. They had already sent out two guards, human hosts, armed with Dreacon beams.

"Shoot the-!" one of them started to yell, but was silenced when Draco suddenly drew a handgun from inside his coat and shot him. He rotated the gun and shot his partner. The shots rang out in the night air, gradually fading. So much for the element of surprise.

/You brought a gun/ I exclaimed.

"Of course. Can't use a blade with long range, you know."

We reached the door and Rachael simply charged through them, knocking them off their hinges and surprising a group of waiting Hork-Bajir. I pounced on one of them and tore into it's throat with by teeth. Once it stopped twitching, I turned to help my teammates, but they seemed to already have everything under control. Rachael trampled over a fallen Hork-Bajir, and Ax was waving the blood off of his tail-blade. I looked around for Draco, and found him a little ways ahead of us, dealing with a large group of Taxxons. Watching him fight was amazing. He utilized both the pistol and the sword simultaneously, never missing a beat. Still, more enemies kept coming, and he showed signs of tiring.

/Come on, Draco needs some help/ I called to the others. We rushed to his aid, Marco and Cassie falling behind to take care of a few Hork-Bajir that were late when we first entered. Rachael was the first to reach the fight, catapulting herself into the chaos, causing three Taxxons to literally explode. Ax and I arrived next, Ax taking battle with the nearest armed human. I lunged at a Hork-Bajir and crushed it's skull with a swing from my paw. Primal fury, bitch.

Eventually, the tide died down, and Cassie and Marco joined us. Rachael's mouth and paws were dripping with blood, and Draco was equally messy, blood dripping off his coat and sword, hitting the ground with a soft 'plip, plip, plip'.

"Guess that settles that," Draco said, dropping the clip from his pistol. It hit the blood-drenched ground with a wet 'clank!' and he loaded a fresh one in. How much ammunition this man had on him, I didn't know, but I have seen him reload five times already. "Ready to move on everyone? The third floor awaits us." Something about Draco scared me. They say that you never know someone until you fight beside them, and by the way Draco calmly cleaned the blood off his face as if it was nothing made me wonder how many times he had been through something like this.


End file.
